


High School Reunion

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Mulder accompanies a reluctant Scully to her High School Reunion, and the two of them experience an evening they'll never forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> msr prompt: fake relationship (b/c plz) but then Skinner is there (I'm thinking maybe a hs reunion & Skinner is a friend of a classmate, but 100% up 2 u)

Mulder glanced up from his computer screen as he heard Scully groan in frustration opposite him. “You ok?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“What’s up?”

“Oh it’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.”

Sighing, Scully looked up from her own computer, then sighed once again. “I just received an email from one of my school friends,” she explained.

“Has something happened?”

“Sadly not.” At Mulder’s puzzled expression she continued. “My friend…Susan…Well my sort of friend…”

“Your high school friend.”

“Yeah. She’s just reminding me that it’s our annual high school meet up next weekend. I hadn’t heard anything so I presumed it wasn’t going ahead this year, but sadly not.”

“You don’t sound thrilled at the prospect.”

“That’s because I’m not.”

“So don’t go. Tell them you’re working.”

“I told them that last year.”

“Tell them you’re on vacation.”

“I told them that the year before.”

Mulder grinned. “Why don’t you want to go Scully? Isn’t it nice to catch up with old friends?”

“It is, sometimes, but not these old friends.”

“Why not?”

“Well they’re just…you know?”

“You’re talking to a guy who lost all of his school friends the moment he started talking about alien abductions. I don’t know.”

“They’re all smug married people.”

“Right.”

“And I’m not.”

“And that’s a problem?”

“It is, because it makes me their project.”

“Their project?”

She sighed once again. “Our annual meetup invite always states plus one. The last time I didn’t take anyone, so they spent the whole evening trying to match me with guys. Any guy who had a pulse.”

“Sounds delightful.”

“More like soul destroying. I’m perfectly happy with my life but they make me feel as though I’m a failure in some way.”

“You’re not a failure Scully,” replied Mulder, his work now forgotten. “Don’t go.”

“I know…”

“But?”

“There are one or two of them I actually like. And I do feel bad when they make the effort to invite me.”

“So take someone else.”

“Mulder, most of my friends have lives. They don’t want to come to someone else’s high school reunion, plus I don’t want them to pity me.”

He chuckled. “I don’t pity you.” He suddenly realized what he was suggesting. “Actually, I don’t have a life, which means I don’t have any plans.”

“Mulder, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Why?”

“It’ll be boring. They’ll only talk about marriage and babies and house prices.”

“Will there be alcohol?”

She smiled. “There will be a bar.”

“Listen, if you want me to come, I will. If you bring a friend maybe they’ll go easy on you, or they might take pity on me instead and make me their new project. It’ll at least mean you get a chance to enjoy yourself. It might be fun.”

“It won’t be fun.”

“It will if I ask them to show me pictures of a teenage Dana Scully. I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he added, as Scully glared at them. “At the very least we can put them off dinner by talking about the Flukeman.” He grinned. “Every time they discuss marriage we can talk about autopsies if you like.”

Scully shook her head. “It’s fine Mulder, I’ll make my excuses.”

“Email her back and say we’ll go. C’mon Scully, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Little did they know.

xxxx

“Dana!”

Scully looked up, recognizing the voice of the woman who’d called her. Mulder saw her grimace for a split second before she forced a polite smile and walked towards her former classmate. “Susan, hi.”

“Hi!” Mulder watched as a petite brunette woman pulled Scully into her arms for a hug. As they pulled back and appraised one another, Mulder also took the opportunity to consider the woman. She had a warm, friendly face, tight curly hair and glasses that reminded him of Skinner, he realized, chuckling to himself. She seemed friendly enough, and he wasn’t quite sure why Scully wasn’t so keen on spending time with her.

“You look great Dana.”

“Thank you,” Scully replied a little awkwardly. She’d never been comfortable accepting compliments. “So do you.”

Smiling, her classmate suddenly caught sight of Mulder. “Hi there.” Taking the hint, Scully turned to him.

“Susan, this is my partner, Fox –”

“Call me Mulder,” he interrupted, reaching out to shake Susan’s hand. “Good to meet you.”

Susan shook his hand warmly. “Your partner? Congratulations.”

“Oh –” Before either Mulder or Scully could interrupt and correct her, she’d continued. “Well it’s about time Dana! We’ve been saying for a few months now that you really needed to start thinking about settling down. It’s been years since Ethan, and honey you’re not getting any younger.”

“While Scully bit down on her lip so tightly that Mulder presumed she was about to draw blood, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. So that was why she didn’t like the woman. Taking a deep breath, Scully maintained both her polite smile and her restraint.

“Oh, Mulder isn’t my partner,” she explained calmly. Susan’s smile faded. “We just –”

“We don’t know what to call it,” Mulder said, shifting closer to Scully. “Partner sounds like we just work together, boyfriend and girlfriend is odd because we’re not kids anymore…” Glancing over at his partner, he noted her shocked – and pissed – expression. *In for a penny, in for a pound* he thought to himself, as he then took hold of her hand. “We prefer “significant other,” don’t we honeybunch?” He winked at his partner, who was thankfully too shocked to respond. However he knew from the look on her face that he’d be paying the price for this as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Oh isn’t that adorable?” Susan enthused, clearly excited that Scully had finally found someone. “Come, the rest of the girls are over there.” She pointed to a long table set up near the back of the room. “They’ll be so pleased to see you, and of course to meet Mulder. It’s been a while since Dana has introduced us to anyone. Come, sit down and tell us all how you both met.” With that she walked off. “Come!”

“I hate you,” Scully murmured, squeezing Mulder’s hand so hard he thought she’d broken it. Wincing, he followed his partner and her friend for an evening of entertainment – at least for him.

Xxxx

There was no doubt about it, Scully was going to kill him, Mulder thought, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. In response, she dug her nails into his upper thigh. Hard. Around the table sat seven other women with their husbands, girlfriends and, in the case of one couple whose babysitter cancelled at the last minute, their children. They were all listening intently to the story of how Mulder and Scully met. He recalled a similar conversation not too long ago when both he and Scully were out in California, and recalled the death glare his partner had shot him when he’d informed their neighbors that they’d met at a UFO conference. This time however, he decided to stick to the truth. “…and then Dana was assigned to work with me. It was love at first sight on my part,” he added, flashing Scully a sheepish grin. Her expression suggested she couldn’t decide whether to punch him or vomit.

Thankfully her school friends were oblivious. A lady sitting opposite, Caroline, clapped her hands together. “That’s so adorable. Who’d have thought you could find love at the FBI.”

“Well look at Anna.” All eyes landed on a woman sat next to Scully. “She managed it.”

“You work at the FBI?” Mulder asked. The woman shook her head.

“No, but my partner does. He’s coming along shortly.”

“I bet your mom is excited for you Dana,” interrupted another woman, Laura. “I bet she can’t wait for the big day.”

“Oh we’re not getting married,” Scully replied, with an air of finality that only Mulder could detect. He willed himself not to smirk.

“Not yet anyway,” he interrupted, receiving another dig to the thigh. He was clearly having the time of his life, though he knew he’d pay the price for it as soon as he and Scully left the building. “But right now we’re happy as we are.”

Scully suddenly sat forward in her chair, picked up her glass of wine from the table and downed what was left of her drink. “Who wants another?” she asked. As her friends gave their orders, she made a mental note and then turned to Mulder. “Can you help me with the drinks…sweetheart?”

“I’ll help you Dana,” offered Anna.

“Oh no it’s fine,” she replied sweetly. “Mulder will help me.” She glared at her partner, who then nodded and got to his feet, ready to face the wrath of Scully.

Xxxx

“What the hell are you playing at?”

They were barely out of their seats when Scully turned on him. “What?”

“Don’t what me. You know. Significant other. Marriage. Mulder, some of those woman still speak to my mom. And Bill too.”

“Bill?” Mulder grimaced as he realized that word of their “relationship” might reach Scully’s brother. “I was helping you out.”

“Helping me? How?”

“Scully you told me those woman only ever talk about marriage and babies and can’t understand why you’re single. They pretty much turned on you the instant you walked in here…” His eyes suddenly narrowed. “Wait, you are single aren’t you? I’m not stepping on anyone’s toes?”

“Shut up Mulder.”

“I know how uncomfortable they make you feel. You said yourself that they’re like leeches sucking out your soul.”

“They are.”

“And that they’re constantly discussing your love life.”

Scully sighed. “I know.”

“I’m just helping you out, getting them off of your back for one night. At the next reunion you can just tell them we split up. Make me the bad guy.”

“I guess so.” She didn’t look too convinced. “Alright,” she conceded, once she’d given the drinks order to the barman. “But only because telling the truth now would just make me look pathetic. You get to deal with my mom when she inevitably finds out. “

“Deal. For a moment I thought you were going to make me talk to Bill.”

“Don’t tempt me. Bill would tear you apart if he thought we were dating.”

“Noted.”

Scully saw Mulder’s eyes dart over towards their table, before refocusing on her. He smiled sweetly, while she eyed him cautiously. “What?”

She stood perfectly still as her partner reached out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears. His breath caressed her skin as he leaned in to whisper. “They’re watching us,” he whispered, suddenly cupping her jaw and kissing her tenderly on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, PG-rated, but it still look Scully by surprise and left her breathless. It was a dangerous kiss, she thought to herself as Mulder pulled back and smiled once again, licking his lips subconsciously. It made her want to kiss him again.

“This is what couples do, isn’t it?” He turned o pick up the drinks in front of him when suddenly he caught sight of Anna walking towards them with a familiar figure. A familiar male figure. “Shit.”

“What?” Scully was oblivious, still paying for the order.

“Agents.”

She froze as she suddenly heard AD Skinner’s voice ring out behind her. Mulder was sporting his best panic face as he realized by Skinner’s smug, knowing grin that he’d just witnessed their public display of affection.

“Sir.”

Scully slowly turned, her face flushing furiously. “AD Skinner.”

“I told Dana you were coming, I didn’t realize you knew one another,” Anna explained, clearly unaware of the awkward tension that had crept into the room.

“You could say that,” Skinner replied. “I see you two are enjoying the evening.”

“Sir –”

“Anna was just telling me about the new man in your life Dana.”

Scully looked as though she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. After she’d murdered Mulder of course.

“It’s not what it looks like sir.”

“Nonsense, I’ve heard the rumors.”

Now she definitely looked as though she was moments away from killing her partner.

“You don’t need to pretend otherwise around me, at least not now. We’re not at work this evening.” He gestured back to their table. “We’ll see you shortly.”

Skinner and Anna headed back over towards their table, leaving Mulder and Scully alone.

“Scully?”

“Don’t.”

“I didn’t –”

“Just don’t.” She gestured once again to the barman.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting a drink.”

Mulder looked down at the glass of wine he was holding. “You’ve already got a drink.”

“I know. I need another.”

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you guys know one other?”

Mulder, Scully and Skinner were sitting back on the table with Scully’s school friends, who were now all interested in how they knew the new arrival. Skinner had his hand on Anna, his girlfriend’s knee, while Mulder was biting back a grin and a witty retort. 

“We work together,” Scully replied quietly, still in a state of disbelief over how the evening was panning out. She should have known it would be a disaster bringing Mulder, she told herself; she should have said no when he suggested it in the first place. 

“I’m actually their boss.” Like Mulder, Skinner seemed to be having a great time watching Scully squirm, though of course for different reasons. She half wondered whether he’d put a bet on their relationship himself, hence the smug grin he was now sporting.

“You’re kidding!” Susan giggled. Mulder now understood why Scully wasn’t so keen on her. He could sympathize. “And you didn’t know they were together?”

“Well, not officially, but if I’m honest, it’s pretty damn obvious they’re a couple.”

“Oh god.” Scully put her head in her hands as her friends laughed. They all just presumed she was embarrassed, but only Mulder knew what she was thinking. Smiling to himself, he reached out and rubbed her back. “I told you to stop making eyes at me across the office Scully, but you just couldn’t help yourself.”

She lowered her hands to glare at him. “I hate you.”

Skinner shook his head, turning to Anna. “You see? So obvious.”

“So cute.” She then kissed Skinner on the cheek. “I’m going to the bathroom. Would anyone like a drink on my way back?”

Scully raised her hand. “Yes please.”

Mulder glanced down, noting that her previous two glasses of wine were now empty. Apparently she was going to drink her way through the evening, and as Scully wasn’t usually a heavy drinker, it could prove to be an eventful evening. He politely declined Anna’s offer, thinking that at least one of them should slow down. As soon as Anna set off in the direction of the bathroom, Scully leaned in closer to Skinner, speaking so that her other friends couldn’t hear.

“Sir, there’s been a misunderstanding. A big, terrible misunderstanding.”

“We’re not on the clock now Dana, you don’t have to call me sir.”

She grimaced. “Walter, the umm…you see…my friends are under the false assumption that Mulder and I are together. They presumed just because I invited him along tonight that we’re in a relationship and…well, Mulder may have encouraged them somewhat, but the truth is that we -“

Skinner held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks. “Like I said Dana, we’re not at work now. What you two get up to in your own time is up to you. As long as it doesn’t affect your work and you don’t bring your relationship woes into the office with you, it’s fine by me. In fact, I’m happy for you both. It’s about time.”

Scully groaned, staring straight ahead. “Kill me,” she murmured. “Just kill me now.”

“I told you he’d be fine with it Dana,” said Mulder, moving to wrap an arm around her once more. “But you didn’t listen…”

“Would you just quit it?” Scully hissed, immediately getting to her feet and turning to glare at him. Mulder’s shit-eating grin only widened when he realized that although Scully’s friends hadn’t heard her, they had noticed her sudden movement and were now listening to their conversation. Moments later Scully came to the same conclusion. Mulder hesitated only momentarily, half wondering whether his partner was about to bring the evening to a close and admit their lie, but when she did nothing, he moved into action. “Of course I’ll dance with you,” he said, standing up and taking hold of her hand. When she realized it would at least give them time to talk away from their friends, Scully nodded, then dragged Mulder to the dance floor before he could change his mind. 

Xxxx

“Before you say anything Scully, if I’d have known your friend was dating Skinner…” He paused as Scully turned to face him, slamming her eyes shut as she groaned. 

“This isn’t happening,” he heard her say, barely registering her above the music. “This isn’t happening. It’s a bad dream, and any second now I’m going to wake up in my own bed and none of this will have taken place. My boss will not be presuming that I’m sleeping with my partner, my mom won’t be planning our wedding…” She threw her head back, looking up to the ceiling as though praying for an intervention from a higher power. It didn’t come. 

“Usually in my dreams we’re wearing a lot less clothing,” Mulder quipped, as his partner looked over his shoulder at her friends who were watching them. Reluctantly she stepped in closer, placing her hands tentatively on a Mulder’s hips. “Dance with me Mulder.”

“Actually sometimes you say that in my dreams, but it’s more of a seductive suggestion rather than an order.”

“You need to stop talking. Bad things happen when you open your mouth.”

Chuckling, Mulder suddenly lifted Scully’s hands from his hips and pulled them up around his neck. His body flush against hers, he slid his arms around her waist. “We’re supposed to be dating,” he said by way of explanation. After a moment, as though resigning herself to her fate, Scully nodded, and began to sway along with him in time to the music. She glanced back over towards her friends.

“You know they’re all talking about us right now.”

“I know. And if it helps I’m sorry Scully.”

She smiled against him. “No you’re not. You’re enjoying this.”

“Maybe a little.” She felt him laugh. “But I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in front of your friends. I thought it might keep them off of your back, not make it worse.”

“You underestimate my friends.”

“I can see that now.”

“Although, I guess if I hadn’t have brought you they’d have just made me feel uncomfortable in other ways.”

“By setting you up with any guy with a pulse?” He asked, recalling her earlier words. 

“Something like that. Sometimes it’s no fun being the only single person in a crowd of couples.”

Mulder edged back to look down at her. “Are you trying to say you enjoy being in a fake relationship with me?”

It was her turn to chuckle. “Don’t push your luck. It’s better than the alternative, but that isn’t really saying much.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me in all the time we’ve been fake dating.”

Scully’s smile faded. “I should have just stayed at home.”

“Nonsense. I told you it would be a fun night, and I’m determined to make it happen.”

“Oh really?”

“At the very least we’ll get to see Skinman wasted.”

“Mulder, he’s not drunk.”

“Not yet, but I think it’s my turn to buy drinks.”

Scully grinned. “I can’t believe he’s dating my friend. I don’t even want to know how that happened.”

“Me either. I always thought he was holding out hope for you.”

“Oh please.”

“I’m serious.”

Scully shook her head, trying to get that image out of her mind. It was bad enough thinking of her boss dating her friend, let alone him wanting to date her. “Can you believe they had a bet on the two of us at work?”

Mulder bit back a grin. “Yes I can actually.”

Realization dawned on her. “You’re kidding….? You knew?”

“I may have had an idea about it.”

“How?”

“Agent Kerr asked me one time if I had any idea when I was going to…in his words…make my move.”

“Make your mo…is everyone in on this?”

“I put ten bucks on it. I’ll split my winnings with you if you let me slip you the tongue at the next Christmas party.”

“Mulder!”

“I’m kidding,” he said, unable to keep a straight face any longer. “It was just too easy.”

The song suddenly came to an end, and before Mulder and Scully could decide whether or not to continue dancing or brave their table once again, a dance number came over the speakers, making the decision for them. They both sighed, unable to avoid the inevitable.

“Come on,” Scully said, pulling away to take hold of Mulder’s hand and lead him in the direction of the bar. “It’s your round.”

Xxxxxxx

By the time Mulder and Scully had refreshed their drinks and made it back to their table, Skinner and Anna were now thankfully on the dance floor, in each other’s arms. Scully only wished she had her camera with her, so that she could blackmail her boss into keeping quiet about her and Mulder’s “relationship” back at the Bureau.

“You guys are just in time,” said Leah, one of Scully’s other classmates. She was quieter than the rest, although that may have been because her attention was on her six-month-old daughter who was moments away from drifting off in her arms.

“Oh?”

“We were just discussing weddings and babies.”

“Oh my favorite subjects,” Mulder replied sarcastically, setting their drinks on the table. As he sat back down he noticed his partner’s sullen expression, but thought nothing of it. At least until Leah spoke again.

“Dana, do you remember when we were kids and we planned our weddings? And named our children?” She chuckled, shaking her head. “I thought about that a lot when I was pregnant. Luckily now I have better taste in names.”

Scully smiled politely, but Mulder knew she was uncomfortable with the subject matter, and he knew why. It was yet another painful reminder that she was unable to conceive. “I like this song,” he suddenly volunteered. “Hey Scully, shall we dance aga –”

“Do you think you two will have any?”

As he looked over at his partner, Mulder could see Scully’s horrified expression, as though she’d been knifed in the stomach. He supposed in a way she had. He’d presumed her friends had known, but it appeared not. Scully swallowed hard, no doubt thinking of a response to her friend, but Mulder got there first. “We umm…we can’t have children,” he replied, taking hold of his partner’s hand, giving it a genuine squeeze. The joking was over, at least for now.

Leah too looked horrified. “Oh I’m so sorry,” she said. Mulder couldn’t help but notice her tighten her grip on her baby daughter.

“It’s fine,” Scully reassured her friend with a polite smile.

“We have each other,” Mulder nodded, for the first time meaning every word, at least on his part.

“It must be so hard.” Leah was directing her words to Mulder, presuming he was the one unable to have kids. He smiled, willing to once again go along with the charade.

“I consider myself incredibly lucky to have Dana in my life,” he answered. “I have everything I need right here.” Before Scully could react he turned and kissed her, square on the lips. He pulled away to meet Scully’s dazed expression and her watery eyes. “Thank you,” she mouthed to him, before surprising the both of them by kissing him, so quickly Mulder could have sworn he dreamt it.

“You guys are sooo cute!” exclaimed Susan, as she returned from the bathroom, completely oblivious to the moment she’d just interrupted. No, Mulder realized. It definitely wasn’t a dream with her around.

Sniffing, Scully took hold of Mulder’s hand and stood. “I like this song,” she said. “Let’s dance.” Mulder couldn’t recall ever hearing it before and was pretty sure the same could be said for Scully, but still he followed her. He always followed her.

This time when they reached the dance floor Scully automatically laced her arms around Mulder’s neck.

“You ok?”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

“That’s what fake boyfriends do.”

“Is it almost time to leave?”

“That’s just what we were saying,” came a voice to their right. They looked over to see Skinner and Anna now slow dancing next to them. Mulder’s hand drifted to Scully’s hip and he pinched her, hard. She glared at him.

“Just checking we’re definitely not dreaming,” he murmured.

“How are you guys getting home?” Anna asked.

“Oh Mulder drove us.”

Her friend looked concerned. “Haven’t you been drinking?”

“Not that much.” He was feeling a little buzzed, but he wasn’t sure he was drunk.

“You shouldn’t drink and drive,” Anna said firmly, looking at Skinner for confirmation. “You should stay mine tonight. I only live a few blocks away.”

“What?”

“That’s a very kind offer,” Mulder interrupted, clinging onto his partner tightly so she didn’t run away. Spending the night under the same roof as his boss wasn’t exactly top of his to-do list.

“We couldn’t do that,” agreed Scully.

“Nonsense, I’ve got a spare room. Tomorrow we can go for breakfast.” She giggled. “It’ll be like a double date.”

Scully definitely looked as though she wanted to be sick. “Thanks Anna, but –”

“I refuse to take no for an answer. It’s no bother at all. It’ll be fun.”

Mulder knew his partner was recalling the moment he said the same about her high school reunion.

“We can’t –”

“I insist.” Even Skinner wasn’t arguing, instead looking amused while his girlfriend stood her ground.

“Well if you insist,” Mulder said suddenly, flinching as Scully dug her nails into the back of his neck, hard enough to draw blood.

“It’s settled!”

“Mulder?”

“Hmm?” Scully tugged on his neck, encouraging him to bend so she could whisper in his ear. “I swear to god, before the night is over, I’m going to kill you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to Anna’s house was thankfully short, with Mulder and Scully sitting in the back of the car, making polite conversation whilst Mulder tried to ignore Skinner’s hand skirting up Anna’s thigh. When they arrived back at the house, Anna gave them a quick tour of her home, before showing them to the spare room. “I hope it’s okay for you guys,” she said, as Mulder and Scully took in their accommodation for the evening, a moderate-sized room and at the centre a cosy double bed for them to share. They’d shared a bed before of course, not so long ago in Kroner, but that was under different circumstances, the bed was a lot bigger, and their boss wasn’t sleeping in the room next door. “Dana, I’ll get you some clothes to wear. They might be a little big on you but it’s better than nothing. Unless you’d rather nothing,” Anna giggled.

Scully paled. “I’m sure they’ll be fine, thank you.”

“And Mulder, Walter has some spare clothes that you could–”

“Oh don’t worry about me,” interrupted Mulder with a polite smile. Scully bit back a grin at his insistent response. “I’ll improvise.”

Raising her eyebrows, Anna grinned, then elbowed Scully conspiratorially. “I bet you will. Well if you’re sure, I’ll just grab you both some towels and I’ll be right back.”

As soon as she was gone, Mulder flopped down onto the bed, his head in his hands. “Oh god,” he groaned. “You were right Scully, apparently we are dreaming.”

“You didn’t want to wear Skinner’s clothes?” she asked with a smile.

“It’s a nightmare. A nightmare where we’re having to sleep in the room next door to Skinner while he and his lady friend get it on.”

“Here are your things,” Anna announced in a singsong voice as she breezed back into the room, placing two towels and Scully’s nightclothes on the bed. “Can I get you anything else?”

“We’re fine, thanks Anna.”

“Alrighty then.” Mulder raised his eyebrows at his partner as her friend spoke, but Scully chose to ignore him. “Sleep well, and if you need anything, just let me know. I’ll see you in the morning. There’s no rush to go out for breakfast, unless you two have other plans?” Despite herself Scully shook her head, while her inner voice cursed her for not having an excuse on the tip of her tongue. “We don’t usually get up too early on a Saturday. Walter likes to sleep in on the weekend.”

“Goodnight Anna,” Mulder said politely, finding out a lot more about his boss than he could have ever imagined.

“See you tomorrow. And thanks again Anna.”

“Goodnight.”

After she’d closed the door, leaving Mulder and Scully alone, Scully padded over to the bed, sitting down next to her partner.

“Alrighty then? Who says that?”

She ignored him, still thinking of his earlier comments. “Mulder, they will not “get it on” this evening. They have visitors in the house.”

“Didn’t you see his hand riding up her leg during the drive here?”

Scully looked horrified. “No I did not.”

“Well I did, and it’s not something I’ll forget in a hurry.”

She groaned. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Me either. Maybe we could raid their drinks cabinet until we’re so wasted we don’t care what they get up to.”

Scully sighed heavily. “They’re grown adults, and I know they’re allowed to do things like that, but she’s my friend and he’s our boss and I don’t want to think about that.”

“There are some things you shouldn’t have to find out about your boss.”

“Yeah.” Scully looked deep in thought. “You don’t think they would…you know…tonight?”

Mulder shrugged. “She is pretty. Skinner seems to think so too. And if his antics in the car were anything to go by…”

“But we’re sleeping next door. What if we hear them?” Now she looked horrified. “Oh god, what if they want us to hear? What if that turns them on? What if they want us to join in?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “Somehow I don’t think I’m Skinner’s type. You maybe…” He was joking, but Scully didn’t quite catch on.

“Maybe we should go.”

“You’re her friend Scully, I think you’d know if she was a swinger.”

“She had a threesome in college,” Scully replied, as if that explained it all.

It was always the quiet ones, Mulder thought to himself. “Interesting. What was the male to female ratio?”

“Two men.”

“Nice.”

Suddenly Scully’s expression turned sour. “If you’re that interested in her, she’s only next door,” she spat, suddenly getting to her feet.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. It’s just you said she was pretty…”

Mulder eyed his partner suspiciously. “I’m not interested in sleeping with your friend.”

“It’s none of my business if you are.”

“We’re in a fake relationship Scully, of course it’s your business.”

Letting out a deep breath, Scully forced herself to relax, shooting him a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I’m being ridiculous.”

“Only a little. But I guess I deserve that after getting us into this mess.”

“Only a little.” Mulder watched as she moved to pick up the clothes Anna had left for her, then hesitated.

“What’s the matter? Don’t tell me she’s slipped a love letter from Skinman into your clothes.”

“Not quite.” Scully held up the item of clothing, and Mulder could instantly see what the issue was.

“Oh my.”

Scully looked as though she was about to cry as she peered down at a cream, silk chemise, while Mulder shifted uncomfortably on the bed, once again regretting getting them both into this mess. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to get any sleep with Scully next to him wearing that. His imagination was already running wild.

“I thought she meant pajamas.”

“Anna obviously thinks that less is more.”

“Yeah,” Scully replied in a small voice, clearly uncomfortable. Mulder decided to put her out of his misery, hoping his solution would help himself out too. “Here,” he said, getting to his feet and moving to unbutton his shirt.

Her eyes widened. “Mulder, what are you doing?”

“I’m giving you a striptease.” When he realized his partner wasn’t in a joking mood, Mulder decided to put her out of her misery. “I figure you might be a little cold in that outfit. Here…” He removed his shirt to reveal a white tee underneath. “You take this,” he suggested, holding out his dress shirt. “And I’ll wear this.” He pointed to his tee.

“Thank you,” replied the relieved-looking Scully. She picked up her towel. “I’ll just…”

Already the tension was creeping in, and they weren’t even sharing a bed yet. “Sure…” As he watched Scully walk towards the bathroom, clutching the chemise and his dress shirt, Mulder contemplated a cold shower to help him get through the night.

xxxx

It was definitely a mistake to loan Scully his shirt, Mulder realized the moment she came out of the bathroom. The dress shirt fell to her knees and left little to his imagination. Of course it didn’t help that he had several fantasies, all involving Scully wearing his clothes and not much else underneath them. Trying to ignore the stirring in his pants, Mulder hurried into the bedroom to get ready. By the time he emerged, Scully had thankfully settled in the bed, and was sitting up with the comforter pulled up to her waist. She looked up, taking in Mulder’s appearance, his dark boxers and white tee, blushing when she caught his eye. “Good news,” she said, as he placed his pants on a nearby chair and then made his way over to the bed.

“This is a dream and we get to wake up in our own beds shortly?”

“Even better.” She grimaced. “Thin walls.”

Mulder paused. “You’re kidding?”

“I can hear them.”

“Doing what?” He was almost afraid to ask.

“Talking.”

“Good job we’re just in a fake relationship Scully, because the sound of Skinner’s voice would certainly be a turn-off.“ He settled into bed beside her. "I’m sure one day we’ll laugh about this.”

“Maybe when mom tells Bill about our relationship.”

“I don’t think I’ll live long enough to be able to laugh. I’d be a dead man the instant he found out.” Reaching out towards the bedside table, Mulder switched off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. He shifted in the bed, listening as Scully did the same, snuggling down onto her pillow. “Just make up a good break-up story at your next reunion.”

Scully huffed out a laugh. “I can’t make it too good. Skinner might make your life hell at work.”

“He already does. Besides, it’s the least I deserve after -” Mulder paused as he heard a noise from the neighboring room. Moments later he heard it again. “Please tell me that isn’t what it sounds like.”

“What? I can’t hear-” There it was again. “Oh my god.”

“Turns out they would get it on with visitors in the house.”

“He’s our boss. How are we supposed to look him in the eye on Monday morning after this?”

“We could always try and drown him out with some action of our own.”

“Nice try.”

“Hmm. Do you think they’d notice if we stole their car and drove off?”

Skinner answered his question with a moan. "Right now Mulder, I don’t think they’d notice anything.“

He laughed, unable to stop himself, the ridiculousness of the situation getting the better of him. "You know, when you invited me to your school reunion, I was expecting some gossip, maybe a few arguments and revelations, but certainly not this.”

“Me either.”

“I’m sorry for getting you into this mess Scully.”

“No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have been so reluctant to admit I was single.”

“If you’d have left me at home you could have had a good time.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Scully shifted, rolling on her side to face him. “You made the evening a little more bearable.”

“And a little more uncomfortable.”

“There is that, although I’m glad you were here so I didn’t have to endure a loved-up Skinner by myself.”

"You know, there’s nothing wrong with being single,” Mulder said suddenly, trying to fill the silence for fear of more noises from the bedroom next door. 

“I know that,” sighed Scully. “Sadly my friends don’t, and I can’t stand being their project. I tell them I’m happy, but they don’t believe me.”

“You are?”

“You sound surprised.”

“No, I’m just…I guess I’ve never asked you before.”

“I’m happy.” She didn’t sound overly sure. “I have a job which interests and challenges me. I have my health, and I think back to a time not so long ago when I didn’t think I was going to live to see my next birthday…” she sighed. “I don’t want to spend my life thinking about what I don’t have. Yes it would be nice to have someone to share my life with, and children…but I want to focus on the good. And this is why I shouldn’t drink,” she added with a huff. “I get too serious.”

“I think that’s a good way to live a life,” replied Mulder, deep in thought. 

“What about you?”

“Come off it Scully, what woman would want me? I piss you off enough and we’re only in a fake relationship.”

“You’re not that bad. Sometimes.”

“I’m the same,” he replied. “The work interests me, though I’d prefer it if we didn’t make quite so many trips to the hospital. I have my health, a little more gut than I’d like, and a few grey hairs on their way reminding me that I’m getting old. But I have you.”

“Mulder…”

“I’m serious Scully.” The alcohol was clearly loosening his tongue. “I don’t know why you stick around, but I’m eternally grateful that you do. I’ve told you before how much you mean to me, but honestly…there’s no one else I’d rather be in a fake relationship with than you.”

He heard his partner laugh, before she reached across and took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently. “I guess you do make a pretty good fake boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Well my friends liked you. And you paid for the drinks.”

Chuckling, Mulder shifted closer to his partner. “What can I say? I’m old-fashioned when it comes to dating. I pay my way, and I don’t put sleep with guys on the first date.”

“That’s a relief.”

“I’m sorry for kissing you earlier.”

“It’s ok. I know it was for show.”

There was a pause, followed by a groan from the next room. He continued, despite his brain telling him to stop. “But it wasn’t.”

“It wasn’t what?” She knew full well what he was saying.

“It wasn’t just for show. I wanted to kiss you. If anything I took advantage of the situation.”

“Mulder…”

“The truth is I liked being your fake boyfriend. I can’t say I like all of your friends, and I really do know what you mean about Susan, but I liked spending time with you, and dancing with you and kissing you.” He paused as the action from next door came to an abrupt ending. “I can’t say I’ve enjoyed listening to Skinner having sex, but I like being here with you now and I like seeing you wear my shirt. And I know I should shut up before I ruin everything, but I’d even risk getting my ass kicked by Bill if it meant kissing you again.” Scully said nothing. “Surely you knew how I felt Scully, after Bermuda…?”

“You were drugged.”

“I knew what I was saying.”

“Really?”

He nodded, then spoke when he realized Scully couldn’t see him in the dark room. “Yeah. Hell Scully, I’d even come to future reunions with you and endure nights out with Skinner if it means -“

He was interrupted when he suddenly felt Scully’s lips press against his own insistently, and he’d barely had time to register what was happening when he felt her arm slip around his waist, pulling him towards her. Smiling into the kiss, he sighed contentedly, moving his free hand to Scully’s back. He was disappointed when she finally pulled away. “That was umm…unexpected, but not unwelcome,” he added, not wanting Scully to think he didn’t want the kiss. 

“I think we should stop,” his partner said, though she didn’t sound too sure of herself.

“We should?”

“Skinner is in the next room.”

“He already thinks we’re doing it.” Mulder yelped then laughed as Scully slapped his shoulder.

“It’s already going to be difficult enough looking him in the eye in the morning.”

“You’re right. And I’m not sure I’d be able to give a decent performance knowing he was listening to us.” But he couldn’t resist another kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He could hear the smile in his partner’s voice. “I guess we should get some sleep.”

“I guess so.” Mulder was too keyed up to sleep, too aware of his partner and how she tasted. “The sooner we sleep, the sooner we can wake up and leave.”

“Don’t forget we have breakfast with Anna and Skinner first.”

“Damn it.”

“This is your fault Mulder.”

Smiling to himself, he felt Scully snake an arm around his waist and rest her head against his chest. “I take full responsibility,” he murmured. “Hey Scully?”

“Hmm?”

“You asleep?”

“Yes.”

“When we get fake married, let’s not invite your friends.”

Laughing, Scully shook her head against him, clearly amused. “Goodnight Mulder.”

Kissing her crown, Mulder closed his eyes, and together they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
